To War
by melmel12129
Summary: Nagihiko goes to war and promises to come back safe to Rima. Rima holds Nagi to his promise...but will he keep it? How far is he willing to go to work for his country? "'The reason,' Rima thought, 'the reason he didn't send letters was because he was preparing to leave, and he wanted to surprise me getting back. He's alive, he must be.'" Angst and tragedy - warning: Character Death


**melmel12129: Hey, guys! I'm neglecting other duties because I wanted to kill off Nagihiko...oops.**

**Nagi: Hey, I thought I was one of your favorite characters...?**

**melmel12129: You are. I like killing my favorite characters, like Ikuto for example.**

**(Ikuto: HEY! Amu: HEY! Tadase: HEY!)**

**Rima: *death glare* Soooo...you're gonna kill Nagi, huuuuh? *evil smile***

**melmel12129: Uh-oh...time to run. *runs far away to a place where Rima can't catch me***

**Nagi: *holds Rima back* Wait, Rima-chan, you shouldn't kill the au-**

**Rima: LET ME AT HER!**

**Nagi: *sighs* melmel12129-chan does not own Shugo Chara. If she did, Tadase would in a hole somewhere. Most likely dead. Or married to Ikuto, I guess...new obsession = Takuto (Tadase x Ikuto)... don't think Amu is too happy here...**

**melmel12129: That...was not needed, Nagi...no need to tell everyone...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**September 15th, 1941 **

**Two years after the beginning of World War II**

**Kyoto, Japan**

"Nagi, Nagi, where are you going?" a young woman with luscious and long blonde curls called out. Her normally soft and silky blonde curls were in disarray, as she had hurried out of the house just in time to catch her husband leaving. Her black headband caught stray curls from flying in her wild, questioning eyes, and he could clearly see the anxiety in them.

"I'm sorry, Rima-chan. His Majesty the Emperor has ordered all able-bodied men to enlist in the war," the man answered, one arm held in place by Rima's small hands. Her hands clenched on his arm and he winced in pain, maybe not only from the strong grip, as his eyes were full of deep sorrow and his lips were turned down.

His long and silky purple hair swayed in the slight summer-turning-into-fall breeze, and his amber eyes darted back and forth in a hurry. A backpack was on his back and he was dressed in traveler's clothing.

His usual elaborate clothing that still exuded grace and simplicity was now replaced with a brown cotton shirt and loose baggy pants. He wore the blue and yellow woolen scarf Rima had knitted for him.

Rima pouted. "But, what if you die? What if you never come back? How will I live then?" Her pleading caramel brown eyes gazed up to his.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll come back home to you. It's a promise. And you know I never break my promises. There's no need to suicide over someone like me," he joked.

"Nagi, please don't go," Rima tugged on his scarf. Despite being short, Rima was strong. "Stay here, stay with me."

"No… Rima-chan, this is certain death. I cannot face the emperor's wrath." he explained.

Rima glared at him. "I am your wife, am I not? Could your bonds to the country be greater than your bonds to me? If need arises, we can move while the war has not yet begun to worsen."

"You have to understand-" he was cut off.

"No. YOU have to understand. Do you know that you are walking into Death itself? There is no one that can replace you, and if you die…I can't think about it that way," tears were beginning to run down her face, which was out of place on her usual cheerful and sarcastic self.

"Rima-chan…"

"Don't Rima-chan me. Make a decision now, me or your country." Rima snapped.

"Don't you get it? If we escape, then the Imperial Soldiers will hunt us down as traitors. You will be in danger, Rima. I'd rather myself be in danger then you," Nagi tried to explain.

"I don't care. As long as you are safe, I don't care what I have to sacrifice!" Rima exploded.

"I shall serve my country the best I can," the man uttered, breaking away from Rima. His scarf ripped in the process and Rima held onto the little ripped piece sadly.

"Something to remember you by…" Rima murmured as she peered intently at the scarf and drank in the scent of faint cinnamon and mint. He bent down and gave her one last lingering searing kiss. As he ran off into the distance, Rima watched him until he was merely a dot in the horizon with a longing look. She touched her lips sadly.

"Please come back safe, Nagi. I wouldn't be able to bear it if you didn't," Rima murmured, and headed home. "I know the country is important to you, but don't do anything reckless."

_Please, God, let him stay alive. This is all I ask of you. Protect him._

Rima prayed all the way home, and for the first time in many years, fell asleep in an empty bed.

That night, she dreamt of war, blood, and the unmistakable cinnamon-mint scent of her husband-only this time, in the midst of battle.

* * *

The next morning, Rima woke up, instinctively reaching out for the warm body next to her. She almost kissed the pillow before realizing what had just occurred.

She rubbed her eyes, hoping it was all a dream, but it wasn't so. She cursed in a few words unfit of a lady before getting up and opening the curtains.

Light poured into the room, but not with its usual bright and cheery smile. This time, the light was dull and lifeless, reflecting Rima's mood as she trudged about tugging on her clothes.

The pale sun shone overcast through a cover of clouds, as if hiding behind a foggy curtain of despair. 'If even the sun cannot smile, then why shall I?' Rima asked herself.

But inside, she knew why. Nagihiko wouldn't be happy if she was moping around all day. He would want her to have fun and be like her normal self.

So she put on her usual cheery smile and set about eating her breakfast, brushing her teeth, and taking a shower. Soon she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Rima called out as she hurried to open the door. The door, recently oiled, swung open smoothly to reveal Hinamori Amu. Amu was her best friend, pink-haired, golden-eyed, always happy and helpful. Her usual red clip shaped in a cross held up some of her hair in a side ponytail.

Amu stepped in without being invited. They were such good friends that they hadn't really bothered with formalities for years. Amu closed the door behind her and took off her shoes. The door locked with a click. "Sit down, Rima-chan," Amu gently steered Rima towards the leather sofa that sat in her living room. Amu raised an eyebrow. Rima nodded.

"Yes. He's gone," Rima's voice was unexpectedly thick, to her surprise. She thought about it some. He's gone…or he's left? "No, he's just left." Rima's voice hardened. Nagi was coming back and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. He had just left and was returning. He was in no way gone.

Then, the truth hit her like a tidal wave. "He's…he abandoned me?" Rima asked herself in surprise. She stared slowly at her shaking hands. "But…but he loves me, doesn't he?"

Amu patted her back. "I'm sure he still loves you, Rima-chan. It's just that…he wants to protect you. Ikuto said the same, so I let him go. He's awfully stubborn when he wants to be."

Rima continued looking down, eyes widened in shock. Her glassy eyes showed pain at being left, remorse for not trying harder to keep him here, and a kind of broken light at being abandoned so quickly. If she hadn't caught up to him as he was leaving...she shuddered. He would've left without goodbye. She wouldn't have even salvaged that one piece of scarf she had torn away - the piece that kept her sane. When she looked up again, her eyes were hollow. The once warm caramel was a cold, see-through brown. Instead of beautiful light brown, her eyes were now just blank, flat brown, the color of hard and dry earth.

After a few minutes of silence, a few more knocks were heard at the door. Amu opened the door, and it turned out to be Utau and Yaya, two more of Rima's best friends. Utau's purple eyes shimmered with unshed tears, and Yaya wasn't being spoilt, just for once.

"H-hello, Utau-kun, Ya-chan," Rima smiled feebly. Amu hurried to kitchen to get some herbal tea for the trio, who were now seated on the sofa next to the front door. As Amu returned, Rima took a cursory look at Amu's expression. They seemed just as cheerful as before…how could this be? Ikuto had left too, hadn't he? Rima's face hardened. Well, no wonder Amu didn't understand her situation-she'd never really cared about Ikuto.

After conducting a more thorough search, Rima noticed the tiredness and sadness threatening to seep out onto Amu's bright features. Immediately Rima slapped herself for the angry thought about Amu earlier. The rest of her friends looked at her weirdly. "Uh…Rima-chan? I know you're mad, but you don't have to take it out on yourself…" Utau said softly, prepared to stop Rima if she hurt herself again.

"Oh no, I wasn't thinking that way at all. I was just slapping myself for an inappropriate thought earlier," Rima replied, berating her mentally for actually hitting herself when she was just going to do it internally.

Yaya began looking more like her own self. "Ooh…has Rima-chi fallen in love just as Nagi leaves?" she magically whipped out a pair of glasses and put them on, looking like a detective.

"No way!" Rima snapped, glaring at Yaya.

Amu smiled and murmured, "There, you're more like your own self now." Rima sighed and shook her head. They knew her too well. At least her eyes weren't as painful to see through anymore.

Rima smiled at all of them. "Well, at least I have you guys by my side to take care of me the years Nagi are…on leave," a sharp pain stabbed her heart as she said them, but she ignored it.

Yaya bounced up out of her seat. "Of course–we're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah!" the four chorused, smiling at each other.

Utau's eyes then narrowed on Yaya. "Wait…Yaya, I thought Kairi didn't leave like the rest. Why are you lumped in here with us old maids?"

"Um, because we're good friends, and Yaya's going to help everyone carry their burden!"

The four friends grinned and high-fived each other simultaneously, in a circle.

* * *

Then, the first letter arrived, after half a year of waiting.

_Dear Rima-chan,_

_ I'm sorry I haven't written to you earlier, but I was so busy, and the schedules are very strict. Our barracks are in Iwaki. Anyways, the general promised the letters to our loved ones wouldn't be censored, (which is rather strange, but I'm grateful enough not to complain) so I can write whatever I wish. _

_ Our meals are only just the essentials, rice, or sometimes grain, bland fish, and limp vegetables. I miss your cooking, Rima-chan. I miss you too. I hope the war ends soon. Don't you, too? Our general, General Tsukasa is nicer than the other generals, I guess. I'm lucky to have him. But, he is still as strict when it comes to being neat on on time. One soldier was whipped for failing to recite the Emperor's Divine Recitations correctly. He is still recovering, but still must do our daily exercises. Because Rima-chan will surely worry about me, I have taken great care to never get beaten._

_We have to run up hills carrying our kit bags, then run up the same hills except our kit bags are filled with stones. We must beat our old time. I have become a lot more fit. Luckily, I am training with Ikuto and Kukai, as we are from the same district. I have made another friend named Tadase, and I'm sure you would love to meet him very much. When the war ends, I will introduce you to him. He has blond hair and ruby eyes, and is very much a princely figure. He tells me of his wife he has left-a lovely girl named Lulu._

_Ah, I have to end it here. __Sorry for the short letter, General Tsukasa is calling._

_Love forever,_

_Fujisaki Nagihiko_

Rima smiled at the letter, clutching so hard her knuckles were white with strain. She could hear her Nagi saying this. It was almost as if he were actually there. She carefully put the letter in the drawer. She would never let anything happen to this letter. "You better return home safe, Nagi. I'll make a dinner for two when you get home."

* * *

Every few months, Rima would get another letter from Nagihiko. Most of them told her about training and how he missed her. Rima was happy whenever she read his letters. As long as he was still in training, he was still alive.

Until - two years and some months later, in the January of the third year Nagihiko was drafted (he left in September), Rima got a different letter. This one was short and concise. It read:

_Dear Rima-chan,_

_Our regiment is heading into battle. Wish me luck. I can only hope to escape unscathed. _

_Love forever,_

_Fujisaki Nagihiko_

Rima cried. Her tears stained the travel-worn and folded paper, making wet splatters over the sheet. When they dried, the drops left a wrinkled and dry paper behind.

She wished him luck. Just like he asked. _'__Good luck Nagihiko...be safe.'_ After that, she could only hope.

* * *

A few months after that last one (Rima prayed and wished every day, and dreaded the day when the next letter was due to come in case it didn't), the next letter came. Rima cried again, but this time, it was tears of relief.

_'Nagi...is safe. He's not dead.' _Rima concluded happily.

This time, the letter read in Nagi's beautifully elegant handwriting:

_Dear Rima-chan,_

_I'm still alive. Miss me? _

_Rima...my hands are stained...forever. I've killed someone, Rima, I'll felt the blood of my victims pour on to my blistered hands. The blood is still warm, and their faces are frozen into that deathly expression of shock for eternity. Do you still love me?_

_Love forever,_

_Fujisaki Nagihiko_

Rima mentally whacked Nagihiko. _'__Of course I love you, you idiot! No matter what, I'll love you. Killing on the battlefield is inevitable. Don't blame yourself.'_

* * *

Another year passed. Rima spent all her time, at this point, with her friends, Amu, Utau, and Yaya. They read each other letters received, and talked about past memories.

Then, Rima stopped receiving letters.

She panicked, and immediately ran to her friends. "Amu...Utau...Yaya...why have I stopped getting letters? Is he dead? Has he forgotten about me?" Her friends attempted to console her. It didn't work. They didn't know what she was going through. But they tried, and at last, Rima felt a bit better.

A few months later:

Rima read the newspaper headline: _WAR OVER: SOLDIERS TO RETURN HOME AFTER A GRUELING SIX YEARS_.

Rima rejoiced inside, hoping God had kept Nagi safe. _'The reason,' _Rima thought, _'the reason he didn't send letters was because he was preparing to leave, and he wanted to surprise me getting back. He's alive, he must be.'_

She was there at the airport, along with her friends. First, Ikuto came, sporting a scar on his forehead where a bullet had grazed him, teaching him to never turn around in the midst of battle. Amu cried and hugged him. He kissed her. Rima looked on wistfully. They had a beautiful relationship. Ikuto relentlessly teases Amu, Amu gets flustered and starts scolding Ikuto, but Ikuto, who knows that Amu is actually having fun, just kisses her.

Utau, upon seeing Kukai dragged him away, with no more tears to cry. She smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time. Kukai just laughed and ruffled her hair. Kukai was one of the luckier ones - no injuries, at least, no visible ones. Utau and Kukai immediately raced to the nearest ramen shop, to have one of their old eating contests - a bath in the river of memories.

Yaya and Kairi were happy to see their friends so joyful. They stayed with Rima to wait for Nagihiko. After the next hour, they departed, apologizing to Rima, and saying they had an urgent appointment to attend.

But Nagihiko never came. Rima waited until the airport closed, but there were no signs of Nagihiko. Rima tried to comfort herself, to no avail. _'He's coming...he's coming...but how? How will he get here?'_

* * *

The next day, the headlines read: _25 YEAR OLD HERO SACRIFICES HIMSELF_. The article was about a young man of 25 who had saved the rest of his fellow army. The price of his action was death. He knew that a risk was death, but he did the task anyways. They were his orders. Orders were to be obeyed.

He hadn't wanted to, he had pleaded, saying that he had a wife to return to at home. He said that if he didn't return, he would be breaking promises.

But...hadn't every man around him right now done the same? They, no doubt, had family at home, too. He thought about this. It wouldn't be fair if he was favored. He was about to give in. However, he knew that he still wasn't too eager to go. Then, one of his fellow soldiers, a nasty bully of a man had called him a coward. That snapped the already thin string. The selected man thus agreed to go do the task.

He sneaked into the enemy base. He had discovered priceless information. When his army moved north to Sendai, the enemy was going to ambush them. No doubt the result would be deadly. He had to tell his general not to go north. Just as he neared the camp with the notes he had taken, a bullet struck him in the back and he fell down dead.

The sentries at the edge of the camp saw him fall, and quickly shot the offending man who had shot the now dead soldier. Retaliation was sweet, but now, this brave man was dead. One of the sentries quickly took the notes and gave them to the general.

The army was saved.

His name? Fujisaki Nagihiko, a martyr, hailed as a hero, and honored veteran killed in action. Maybe the war had been lost, but Nagihiko had saved thousands of men from being massacred...

_Why? Couldn't it have been anyone but you?_

Rima silently cried while holding the newspaper in her hands. But the next day, she had no more tears to cry. She silently stood with the crowd as the army carried an empty casket to the funeral site, as Nagihiko's body was never found. She received his medal for him, because, of course, he wasn't there. And he never would be there. She gathered up his things. They had been sent to her as she was his closest family.

_You broke your promise. You said you would never break it, but you did…_

Rima clutched the torn bit of Nagi's scarf that she had ripped from him before he left. She breathed his scent in, faded, but preserved.

_I made a dinner for two. You said you missed my cooking, remember?_

And as they lowered it into the funeral site, the garden behind Rima and his home, everyone raised their hand in a silent salute.

_I'll never forget you Nagihiko. Never._

* * *

**Aww...some sad angst. I got the saluting from a commercial where everyone is saluting the veteran, and I thought it was so sentimental and sad and respectful...so yeah. The details in the letter about how the army trains and stuff are from _When My Name Was Keoko_ by Linda Sue Park. I don't own any of that. I might be writing a sequel, except Nagi gets killed earlier, and they live in Nagasaki, so a few months after Nagi is killed, Rima's city is bombed and she dies as well. That way, the two lovers can remain together in death...**

**-melmel12129-chan**

**R&R please! Flamers appreciated then tossed to the hungry beasts, reviewers gifted with a evil King Tadase plushie and a hug from Ami. Ami can't wait to hug you...so review if you read.**


End file.
